Businesses of every size manipulate large amounts of data records every day. These data records include important information for day-to-day operations including, for example, customer accounts, employee information, marketing campaigns, and the like. It is not uncommon for many data records to be unintentionally duplicated many times over. While match software applications have been developed to find and eliminate these duplicate data records, these applications are often cumbersome to use and require a specialized knowledge of the data being reconciled.